US: I Love You, Forever and Whatever
by Brida Wu
Summary: Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Namun saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Mengabaikan semua fakta dan menomor satukan perasaan. KrisHan-FanHan. Oneshoot. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Ff repost lagi wkkwkw, jadi gini… pas aku masih rajin post ff di fb aku punya ff chapter -yang ber side story dari ff yang ini- masih belum kelar sih dan aku berencana bakal nyelesain ff itu disini dan mau ga mau ff ini musti aku post juga dong kan ya hehe_

_Btw, ff ini pairingnya KrisHan ya. Dan aku nge remake beberapa bagian juga, khususnya di nama Yifan. Kalo di versi lama namanya aku pake Wufan tapi disini aku ganti jadi Yifan._

_Terakhir, happy reading~_

.

.

.

Brida, 12 Desember 2013

**US**

**Cast: **Wu LuHan, Wu YiFan **Genre: **SINETRON **Length: **Oneshoot **Rating: **PG-17

**Warning:**

TYPO, Kissing Scene, INCEST

**~KrisHan-KrisLu-FanHan~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebenarnya akhir hidup itu ada dua.**_

_**Hidup yang berakhir bahagia dan hidup yang berakhir menyedihkan.**_

_**Namun itu adalah pemikiran yang ke 100 atau bahkan lebih…**_

_**Lagipula setiap orang memiliki patokan kebahagian yang berbeda, menganggap hal kecil terjadi menjadi sebuah akhir hidup yang menyedihkan. Menganggap hal kecil itu adalah akhir dari segalanya. Tapi sekali lagi, semua orang memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda.**_

_**Pilihan hidup itu ada dua.**_

_**Bahagia atau**_

_**Tidak…**_

Cuaca kota Ottawa menjadi lebih panas akhir-akhir ini. Kehidupan masih belum berubah. Masyarakat kota menjalani penghidupannya dengan bosan. Berangkat pagi lalu kembali pada sore atau saat malam menjelang.

Itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Mereka telah menjalaninya dan tak memiliki waktu untuk merutuki kehidupan itu.

Di rumah bercat putih itu, di ruang keluarga seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat duduk bersilang di depan sebuah layar yang menyuguhkan beberapa karakter animasi. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan beberapa tombol sekaligus tanpa menatap benda itu.

Lalu di sisi kanannya seorang laki-laki lain berdiri di samping meja persegi panjang. Dekat dengan dapur. Mulutnya sedikit penuh dengan beberapa potong roti yang masuk sekaligus. Dan beberapa remah roti pula di sudut bibirnya.

"Apapun itu jangan lakukan investasi apapun oke." Sebuah suara terdengar di sertai derap langkah yang di alasi sepatu berhak. Lelaki yang berada di meja persegi itu menoleh.

"Aku akan sampai dalam waktu sepuluh menit ah~ tidak mungkin dua puluh menit atau lebih-"

Pemilik suara kini menghampiri Yifan—laki-laki di dekat meja persegi—menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya.

"Ibu akan pergi ke kantor pusat siang ini. Mungkin akan berangkat ke Alberta sore nanti." Ia menghela nafas. "intinya ibu tidak pulang malam ini…" Ia mengacak rambut pirang laki-laki tadi sebelum menghampiri laki-laki lain di ruang tengah.

"…dan ibu tak ingin mendengar kau dan Luhan bertengkar saat ibu kembali." kali ini mengacak rambut anak anak laki-laki yang bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun. Memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di kepalanya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan orang di ujung sambungan.

"Pikirkan juga jalanan macet di jalan utama—"

**BLAM**

Pintu berwarna abu-abu itu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan Yifan dengan sebuah senyum kebahagian di bibirnya. Ia membersihkan remah di mulutnya lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"He-heii!" Yifan menarik lengan Luhan memaksa konsentrasi laki-laki itu buyar. Tubuhnya yang mungil memudahkan Yifan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja persegi tadi.

Wajah Luhan merengut.

"Tinggal satu babak lagi dan aku akan menang." Desahnya.

Yifan berdiri didepan Luhan. Melingkarkan lengan panjangnya pada pinggang ramping itu.

Lalu menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Jangan pasang wajah imut seperti itu…" pelan Yifan.

Luhan berdecak pelan. "Sial! Aku tengah kesal bodoh." Ia mendorong dada laki-laki itu pelan. Bersiap untuk turun dari sana, namun lengan milik Yifan mengunci pengerakannya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang." Yifan tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu menarik dagu Luhan hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu. Menyalurkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Aku menyayangimu_Princess_.." penyatuan itu kembali terulang. Menutup matanya perlahan dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher laki-laki itu. Luhan mengerang pelan. Menyesap sensasi lembut dari penyatuan kecil keduanya.

_**Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.**_

_**Namun saling menyayangi satu sama lain.**_

_**Mengabaikan semua fakta dan menomor satukan perasaan.**_

_**Seharusnya berakhir indah, jika saling mencintai satu sama lain.**_

_**Mereka berdiri dalam satu hati tetapi sudut pandang itu berbeda.**_

_**Namun, kenyataan bahkan lebih pahit di bandingkan setetes coklat batangan asli.**_

Luhan sebenarnya tak harus terkejut begitu melihat kamarnya sedikit tamaram malam ini. Dan ada sosok Yifan yang berbaring di santai di permukaan tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum. Ia menepuk permukaan tempat di samping tubuhnya, member kode agar Luhan berbaring.

Luhan menurut, ia langsung berbaring menghadap Yifan dan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Luhan. Merengkuh laki-laki itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Yifan…" Luhan memanggilnya lembut.

"Ya?"

"Aku—memikirkan seseuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Luhan menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari dada Yifan.

"Aku ingin masuk kelas seni."

"Kau berpikir untuk melukis?"

"Ya. Dan membuat beberapa karya yang lain. Membuat patung mungkin."

Luhan terkikik.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Korea Selatan."

"Apa?" Yifan terkejut.

Ia menatap Luhan bingung.

Luhan mengangguk. "aku ingin masuk Universitas di sana."

Yifan merengkuh tubuh Luhan lagi.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius Yifan." Ia kembali menarik diri.

Yifan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Ada banyak Universitas bagus di sini. Lagipula Korea Selatan bukanlah Negara yang menomorsatukan tentang kebudayaan seni mungkin berbeda dengan Cina yang—" Yifan menghentikan ocehannya.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kesal dan mengungkit tentang Cina.

Oh, bagaimana bisa ia lupa.

Jika Luhan membuat daftar tentang apa yang paling tidak ia sukai mungkin Cina akan berada dalam daftar pertama.

_Kau bodoh Yifan,_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Aku mendengar banyak hal menyenangkan tentang Korea Selatan." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku tak yakin ibu akan mengizinkanmu." Yifan melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ia tersenyum.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Tidak! ku pastikan ibu akan setuju jika aku melanjutkan kuliah disana."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada ibu?"

"Ini rahasia!" Luhan kembali berbaring dengan penuh kemenangan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Yifan kesal bukan main.

Ia menindih Luhan dan mengurung pergerakkan laki-laki mungkil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sesak!" Luhan mengeliat di bawah sana.

"Kupastikan kau takkan bisa bernafas tenang malam ini Wu Luhan!"

Yifan mengecup dalam bibir tipis Luhan. Tak membiarkan Luhan untuk mengeluarkan aksi protesnya walaupun sedikit. Menyatukan dalam bibir keduanya. Luhan mendesah pelan. Dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas rasa geli yang memenuhi tubuhnya kala bibir Yifan kini berpindah ke leher dan menghisap daerah itu lembut. Menyisakan bercak kemerahan. Lalu kembali berpindah pada bibirnya.

Memaksa masuk benda tak bertulang pada kehangatan mulut Luhan.

Laki-laki itu mengerang pelan.

Ia menyerah untuk memberontak.

Berdalih kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yifan dan mulai mengikuti alur permainan yang Yifan buat.

_**Sekali lagi, mereka mengabaikan fakta**_

_**Dan menomorsatukan perasaan sesaat**_

_**Menutup telinga dan berharap tuli**_

_**Menutup mata berharap buta**_

_**Apapun itu, asal tetap bersama…**_

_Summer on Toronto, Canada_

_Jika bisa Yifan sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk pergi ke pantai atau tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan daripada harus ke rumah nenek di Toronto. Apapun alasannya itu benar-benar membosankan. Mereka seolah tak pernah absent untuk tidak berkunjung kesini setiap musim panas datang._

_Tapi Yifan tak bisa berkutik ketika ibu mengajak mereka berdua dan Luhan bersorak girang dengan ajakan itu._

_Dan, disini lah mereka._

_Ibu memakirkan mobil biru metaliknya di depan halaman rumah nenek yang teduh mengingat sekarang adalah musim panas di dekat pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi di halaman._

_Luhan kembali bersorak._

_Ia menarik-narik Yifan untuk keluar dari mobil dan berlarian dalam rumah._

_Seorang wanita yang telah termakan usia tertawa begitu menatap kelakuan dua cucunya._

_"Huawa~ Yifan! Lihat ada sepeda! Aku ingin naik sepeda Yifan!" Luhan merengek dengan imut masih menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang Yifan kenakan._

_"Ajaklah Luhan berkeliling Yifan." Kata ibu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah bersama dengan nenek._

_Yifan memutar bola matanya._

_"Baik-baiklah!" ia menyerah. Kini menarik lengan Luhan dan berjalan bersama menghampiri sepeda gunung di garasi._

_"Yeyy~"_

_Yifan duduk di jok sepeda sedangkan Luhan langsung menempatkan dirinya duduk di besi di tengah sepeda antara setir dengan jok pengemudi. Jadilah mereka berkeliling kompleks perumahan itu, menikmati desiran lembut angin musim panas._

_Dua orang wanita yang terpaut umur beberapa puluhan tahun itu saling tersenyum. Menatap bahagia pada dua orang anak laki-laki di atas sepeda. Wajah Yifan yang kesal masih terlihat berbanding balik dengan semua seruan kesenangan yang dilontarkan Luhan._

_"Yifan begitu menyayangi adiknya." Ucap wanita lebih tua itu, masih tetap tersenyum._

_"Bahkan Yifan masih ingin tidur dengan Luhan." Yang lebih muda terkikik. "aku juga sangat menyayanginya."_

_"Setidaknya kau tak pernah menyesal dengan pilihanmu."_

_"Aku tidak menyesal. Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan walaupun ia bukan adik kandung Yifan sekalipun. Luhan anak yang baik."_

_"Dia juga cantik."_

_"Luhan akan marah jika di katakan cantik."_

_Mereka tergelak bersama._

_"Aku sudah menghubungi panti asuhannya yang dulu untuk menutup akses data Luhan. Aku tak bisa melepasnya walaupun ada orang lain yang mengaku sebagai ibu kandungnya. Luhan… dia anakku."_

**.**

"Jangan katakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada ibu."

Yifan memperingati laki-laki manis di depannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak akan ada yang aneh." Masih dengan jawaban yang sama.

Yifan mencekal lengan Luhan dan membuat si pemilik lengan pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menatap Yifan bosan. Baginya Yifan terlalu berlebihan—

"Aku akan marah jika kau mengatakannya Luhan."

—dan juga kekanak-kanakkan.

"Bukankah kau yakin ibu takkan mengizinkanku? Lalu kenapa kau begitu takut Yifan?" mata teduhnya menatap si tinggi.

Ya. Yifan menyakini hal itu.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi melonggarkan cekalan tangannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin—kau meninggalkanku." Ucap Yifan lirih.

Luhan mendekat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Kumohon mengertilah Yifan. Sudah seharusnya kita—menghentikan semua ini."

Yifan balas memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan, menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala laki-laki cantiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Dan aku tak bisa tanpamu."

Luhan menghela nafas.

"_Don't leave me please…"_

Yifan bahkan memohon.

Tapi Luhan tetap ingin menghentikan semuanya.

"Ibu sudah menunggu kita." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik tangan Yifan pergi ke ruang makan.

Telah ada ibu yang masih sibuk menata makanan di meja.

Makan siang bersama seperti ini adalah momen yang langka mengingat betapa sibuknya ibu bekerja di kantor. Karena itu, sedikit waktu luang langsung di gunakan oleh wanita yang berstatus _single parent_ ini untuk berkumpul bersama kedua anak laki-lakinya.

"Hei." Ibu menyapa.

"Selamat siang bu." Balas Luhan. Ia manarik sebuah kursi untuk di duduki Yifan lalu menekan pundak laki-laki itu.

"Hei Yifan! _What happen' with your face_?" ibu bertanya sambil menaruh makanan yang ia hidangkan ke dalam piring masing-masing. Sedikit aneh ketika melihat wajah kusut Yifan yang—

"Kau jelek sekali…" sambung ibu.

Luhan terkikik. "Yifan baru saja di putusi pacarnya, Bu." Kata Luhan masih tertawa.

"Och _really_?" ibu ikut tertawa. "Hei! Ada banyak wanita di dunia ini. _Move on babe_~"

Yifan memutar bola matanya. Ia meneguk air putih di gelas.

"Ibu takkan ingin melihat IP-mu yang rendah karena masalah ini, oke?"

Ternyata ibu menggapi serius perkataan Luhan.

_Ah~ sudah terlanjur basah, mandi saja._ Batin Luhan.

"Kau dengar Yifan?" Luhan menyahut.

"Hentikan Luhan!"

"Hei sudah-sudah." Ibu menegahi. "lalu bagaimana denganmu Luhan? Ujianmu akan di jadwalkan awal bulan depan bukan?" ibu menatap Luhan.

"Ya."

"Sudah kau pikirkan ingin masuk Universitas mana setelah itu?"

Yifan merasa jika daging _steak_ yang baru saja ia telan serasa menganjal di kerongkongannaya. Ia meminum airnya dengan cepat, lalu menatap Luhan tajam.

_Kumohon jangan._ Teriaknya dalam hati. _Kumohon jangan katakan apapun Luhan_.

"Ng…" Luhan berguman seolah sedang berpikir. Padahal sebenarnya ia merasa ragu ketika tak sengaja pandangannya dengan Yifan saling bertubrukan.

"Aku berpikir untuk mengambil jurusan seni…" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

Yifan merasa tubuhnya tegang entah kenapa.

"Seni? Itu bagus. Lagipula kau bisa melukis, tidak seperti Yifan." Dan ibu masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di tengah keadaan menengangkan antara kedua laki-laki itu.

"Kupikir… Korea Selatan Negara yang bagus untuk—"

Yifan merasa lemah seketika.

"Korea Selatan?" ibu mengulang. "tidakkah itu terlalu jauh?"

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya. Ada satu kelegaan di hatinya, kemungkinan ibu akan menolak rencana Luhan.

"Ngg… kupikir Korea Selatan Negara yang bagus untuk mengenyam jurusan seni. Bukankah Asia sangat mementingkan kebudayaannya?"

Sekali lagi Luhan melirik Yifan.

Ibu tampak berpikir.

"Itu benar."

_Kumohon katakan tidak Bu._

_"_Ya… selama kau yakin dengan pilihan mu kenapa Ibu harus melarangnya?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi ibu mengizinkan aku untuk kuliah di sana?"

Ibu mengangguk. "Ya. Tentu saja."

Luhan bersorak senang. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk ibu dengan erat sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang-ulang.

**BRAK**

Suara pergesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar keras dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan.

Yifan pelakunya. Ia berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Lalu meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Ibu menatap bingung Yifan.

"Apakah Yifan begitu mencintai kekasihnya?" ibu bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ngg aku—akan menyusul Yifan bu."

Ibu mengangguk. "katakan padanya jika masih ada wanita lain di dunia ini." Kata ibu sebelum Luhan ikut menghilang di balik tembok, sekat antara ruang makan dan ruang depan.

**.**

Luhan memutar kenop pintu kamar Wufan perlahan. Mata bulatnya langsung menemukan sosok laki-laki jangkung itu di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi menungkup, membelakangi pintu tempat Luhan berpijak. Luhan menutup pintu kembali lalu menghampirinya.

"Yifan… kau marah?" Luhan bertanya pelan.

Yifan tak bergeming. "maafkan aku." Luhan berkata lirih.

Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Yifan, menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan sedih.

Ia tak ingin Yifan marah.

"Ku mohon jangan mendiami ku seperti ini." Tangan Luhan terjulur dan menggoyangkan tubuh Yifan.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur, dasar pemalas! Cepat bangun, jangan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu terlalu lama, nanti dadamu sakit."

Sia-sia. Yifan tetap mengacuhkannya.

Yifan memang kekanak-kanakkan jika sedang marah. Ia takkan berbicara apapun_, yeah_ seperti sekarang ini.

"Kita memang bukan saudara kandung Yifan..." ujar Luhan lirih. "tapi kita tetap saudara. Kita di besarkan oleh ibu yang sama, kita memanggil ibu untuk wanita yang sama. Ini salah—kau tau itu."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong jika aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku sadar tidak—kau juga harus sadar jika semua ini salah Yifan. Kita tak boleh seperti ini terus."

Tubuh Yifan bergerak dengan cepat dan langsung mendekap Luhan erat.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli apapun, yang ku butuhkan hanya kau!" suara Yifan terdengar tegas, menekan di setiap katanya.

Tapi Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Berhentilah untuk bersikap egois. Sudah seharusnya untuk kita untuk berhenti dengan empphhh—"

Kalimat yang belum terselesaikan itu terputus dengan sebuah ciuman yang Yifan lakukan. Ia menekan kedua belah bibir itu dengan kuat seolah mencegah setiap kata yang ingin Luhan keluarkan. Luhan menekan dada Yifan keras, mendorong laki-laki itu untuk melepas tautannya.

Tangan kanan Yifan menahan setiap pergerakan laki-laki mungil itu dalam pelukannya, sedang tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Luhan—memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yifan memang sering kasar dan terkesan menuntut saat berciuman. Memaksa Luhan untuk pasrah dengan semua kecupan bahkan lumatan yang di berikan Yifan untuknya.

Laki-laki mungil itu mulai kewalahan ketika benda tak bertulang milik Yifan menorobos masuk—menjilati dinding mulut miliknya, lalu menekan benda tak bertulang lainnya untuk saling bertarung di dalam sana.

Tetesan air mulai mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan dan ia mulai bernafas pendek, memaksa Yifan untuk menghentikan penyatuan keduanya—jika tak ingin Luhan mati kehabisan nafas.

Luhan mengusap air tersebut lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar itu. menyisakan Yifan yang masih termangu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sekelebat perasaan bersalah menguasainya.

_Apakah aku menyakiti Luhan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Luhan..."

**.**

Jika boleh, sebenarnya Luhan ingin jujur dengan semua yang ia rasakan.

Ia mencintai laki-laki itu.

Sangat.

Ia sangat mencintai Yifan.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia sadar. Apa yang terjadi antara keduanya adalah salah. Salah besar!

Luhan ingin mengakhirinya. Karena itu ia berpikir jika mereka tak bertemu maka perasaan itu akan menghilang seperti angin. Tanpa bekas.

Meski Luhan tahu, ini sulit.

Luhan mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak begitu ia sampai di dalam kamarnya. Bukan karena pengaruh ciuman Yifan yang bahkan masih terasa di bibirnya.

Bukan.

Ia seolah dapat menangkap kerisauan Yifan dalam ciuman itu.

Satu poin yang ia tangkap.

Wufan tak akan bisa melepasnya.

Melepas perasaan terlarang yang tak seharusnya mereka rasakan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

_"Maafkan aku Yifan."_

Permintaan maaf karena menyakiti Yifan dengan pemutusan hubungan sepihak secara tak langsung.

_"Kita harus mengakhiri semuanya sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh semakin kuat."_

Itu benar.

Mereka harus segera mengakhirinya.

**.**

"Huwa~ aku bosan!" Luhan mendaratkan pantatnya pada permukaan sofa tepat di samping Yifan. Laki-laki itu melirik Luhan sesaat, lalu kembali acuh. Ia membalik-balikkan halaman majalah di tangannya.

"Yifan ayo kita bermain _game_!" ajaknya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?" Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan. Ia menatap sebal pada majalah di tangan Yifan.

"Eh? Bukankah itu majalah edisi bulan lalu?" Luhan mendelik.

"Lalu?"

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya bersedekap pada dada.

_Apa-apaan Yifan ini_, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya Yifan tengah menahan gejolak hatinya untuk tidak menerkam Luhan dalam rengkuhannya. Namun ia tetap menahan diri.

Mengapa?

Itu pertanyaan yang bagus.

Karena ia tengah menghukum Luhan.

Karena?

Luhan hanya menolak untuk tidur bersama di kamarnya tadi malam, dan itu membuat Yifan uring-uriangan semalam penuh. Laki-laki manis itu bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Yifan! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajaknya lagi. Kali ini sambil menarik-narik ujung kaus yang di pakai Yifan.

"Aku sedang sibuk Luhan."

"Ah~ aayolahhhhh…." Luhan mulai merengek.

Yifan tak bergeming.

"Aku akan ganti baju!" Luhan langsung melesat masuk kamarnya.

"He-hei!"

**.**

_Yifan hanya menatap takjub ketika ibunya pulang dan ada seorang bayi kecil dalam pelukan ibunya. Yifan tak mengerti keadaan ketika ibunya mendekatkan bayi itu di depannya dan berkata._

_"Ucapkan salam untuk adikmu sayang."_

_Yifan masih terdiam. Ia menatap bayi mungil yang tertidur itu lekat. Lalu bergantian dengan ibunya—sampai berkali-kali–._

_Mulut kecilnya terbuka, " Ha-hai…"_

_Ibu tersenyum lebar._

_"Mulai sekarang kau takkan merasa kesepian lagi Yifan."_

_Sungguh, Yifan masih berusia tiga tahun ketika itu dan dia belum mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi._

_Namun, begitu mendengar 'ia takkan kesepian lagi' Yifan tersenyum. Jemari mungilnya terjulur dan mengelus pipi bayi itu._

_"Nama adikmu adalah Luhan." Suara ibunya kembali terdengar._

_"Hai.. ngg Lu—han."_

_Dan tinggallah Yifan bersama dengan bayi yang bernama Luhan itu di ruang tengah. Sesekali ia menatap kearah ibu dan neneknya yang berada di dapur. Membicarakan sesuatu._

_Yifan tak terlalu peduli akan itu._

_Ia hanya menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipi bayi itu hati-hati._

_"…aku telah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari Bu."_

_"Dengan mengadopsi bayi?"_

_"Yifan selalu merasa kesepian saat aku harus bekerja."_

_Helaan nafas terdengar._

_"Baiklah. Dan berikan ibu penjelasan mengapa kau mengadopsi bayi di Cina?"_

_"Karena Yifan lahir di sana."_

_"Dan kau akan memakai marga Wu juga?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Siapa nama bayi itu?"_

_"Namanya Luhan."_

_"Maksudku marganya?"_

_"Orang di panti asuhan hanya menemukan sebuah sapu tangan dan ada nama Xi Luhan di sana."_

_"Apa kau tidak berpikir? Mungkin orangtua dari bayi itu akan datang kesana dan mengambil kembali bayi mereka!"_

_"Dan aku takkan memberikan Luhan kembali kepada mereka."_

_Yifan menoleh saat derap langkah semakin dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum. Menunjuk bayi kecil itu._

_"Cantik…"_

_"…like a princess."_

_Ibunya tersenyum. Lalu mengendong Luhan dan mengandeng Yifan keluar dari rumah ibunya._

_"Mulai sekarang kau harus menyayangi dan juga menjaga Luhan dengan bai, oke?"_

_Yifan mengangguk patuh._

**.**

Cantik.

Yifan bergumam ketika Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan kini telah berjalan kearahnya.

"Eh? Kau belum berganti baju?" Luhan memekik.

Yifan terkikik. "baiklah tunggu sebentar." ia meletakkan majalah itu di atas meja lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan pada bibir mungil itu.

Luhan ingin protes ketika Yifan dengan santainya berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Aish… baiklah!"

_**Takada orang di dunia ini suka akan sebuah kebohongan**_

_**Apapun itu, semua akan memilih kenyataan yang seharusnya mereka ketahui**_

_**Terlanjur masuk dalam sebuah kebohongan**_

_**Memaksa untuk tetap melakoni perannya dengan baik**_

_**Bahkan tak ada suara yang akan membantah atau juga**_

_**Berusaha menyangkal**_

_**Karena… mereka takut akan satu hal,**_

_**Kehilangan.**_

_Ketika Yifan pulang dari sekolah siang itu, ia menemukan sosok Luhan di bawah meja sambil menggenggam sebuah rubric di tangannya. Yifan hanya berpikir mungkin, Luhan tengah mengajaknya bermain petak-umpet. Wufan bahkan berniat ingin membuat saudaranya itu terkejut, namun ia urungkan ketika retina matanya menangkap sebuah tetesan air mata disana._

_"Luhan ada apa?"_

_Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya._

_"Aku takut." Guman Luhan._

_Yifan masuk ke bawah meja dan duduk di depan Luhan._

_"Apa yang kau takutkan?"_

_"Aku takut sendiri."_

_Meski bingung namun Yifan tetap mengatakan: "kau takkan sendiri, aku disini bersamamu." Lalu membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang._

_"Berjanjilah padaku." Ia menjulurkan jemari kelingking mungilnya di depan wajah Wufan. Menunggu sambutan dari kelingking lainnya._

_"Aku berjanji."_

_Dan kedua jari kelingking itu bertemu dan saling bertautan._

**.**

Mereka hanya berjalan dengan santai menelusuri trotoar malam itu. Satu atau dua jam yang lalu ketika kedua—tidak maksudnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Ngg... Yifan."

"Ya."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri menghadap Yifan.

"Untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf."

"Untuk kesalahan yang mana? Kau membuat banyak kesalahan padaku."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Untuk… semuanya. Terlebih mengenai—"

Yifan tahu apa yang Luhan maksudkan.

"Kita hanya perlu hidup dengan memilih jalan yang berbeda. Aku tak memintamu untuk mengabaikanku jadi—kumohon jangan… lakukan."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Ngg… karena ini adalah permintaan terakhirku sebelum pergi ke Seoul." Ia menatap Yifan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Permintaan terakhir?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku tak mau—" Luhan hanya membulatkan matanya sesaat ketika Wufan terlihat tersenyum kearahnya. Perasaannya mengatakan—

"Mintalah apapun padaku. Dan buang kata terakhir."

Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau."

"Kadang aku benci mengakui kau adalah adikku. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi adikku, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku."

"Dan kau tau itu takkan pernah terjadi."

Yifan mengangguk.

"Bukan masalah. Karena kau juga mencintaiku."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia merentangkan lengannya menyambut tubuh Yifan dalam pelukannya. Ia menghirup aroma Yifan yang menguar dari ceruk lehernya.

Mungkin ia akan merindukan aroma tubuh Yifan.

"Jangan memintaku untuk melupakan perasaan ini."

Luhan menggumankan kata 'Ya'.

Melepaskan pelukan Yifan perlahan. Mempersatukan kedua bibir itu dalam kehangatan yang begitu lembut. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Untuk sesaat ia ingin kembali dan melupakan sejenak apa itu kenyataan. Menerima setiap sentuhan Yifan pada bibirnya.

Mungkin ia juga akan merindukan sentuhan ini.

Dan paling mungkin ia akan merindukan Yifan…

_**Melupakan atau meninggalkan sesuatu bukanlah**_

_**Hal yang kita lakukan untuk orang lain**_

_**Tapi kita melakukaknya untuk diri kita sendiri**_

_**Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi**_

_**Dan setidaknya belajar untuk lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu hadir**_

_**Bukan untuk melarikan diri tapi mencoba memikirkan sejenak apa yang telah kita alami.**_

_**Itu akan mudah…**_

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tak perlu tuli atau buta dalam posisi ini. Aku mendengar. Aku melihat. Semuanya. Semua perlakuan Yifan yang bahkan terlalu istimewa terhadap adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana manjanya Luhan ketika merengek, dan Yifan langsung memberikan apapun yang Luhan inginkan._

_Aku, bahagia. Tentu._

_Bagaimana akrabnya mereka sebagai saudara.._

_Aku yang terlalu sibuk bekerja,lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor dan meninggalkan anak-anak di rumah. Wajar, jika mereka akrab karena mereka memang sering bersama. Melakukan apapun bersama._

_Ku pikir semuanya memang wajar._

_Hingga suatu hari, ketika jadwal pergi ke luar kota di undur dan aku pulang ke rumah, tak mendapati salah satunya di ruang tengah atau di manapun. Ku pikir mereka tengah berpergian keluar atau kemana. Salah. Ketika aku tak sengaja melewati kamar Luhan dan aku mendengar semuanya.._

_Desahan hangat. Rengekan manja. Ucapkan kata-kata manis terdengar dari sana. dari kamar Luhan._

_Pintu yang tak rapat tertutup, memperlihatkan segala yang terjadi disana._

_Pergulatan di atas ranjang. Kedua anakku menjadi pemeran utama disana._

_Oh Tuhan._

_Apakah aku bermimpi?_

_Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak dan bertanya dengan keras: apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini?!_

_Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah._

_Pergulatan dalam pemikiran dan aku meninggalkan mereka pergi dari sana. Dan aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar setelahitu. Seolah membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun saat aku tak ada di rumah._

_Semuanya terlihat berbeda. Aku menyadarinya. Mereka tak berkelakuan layaknya sepasang saudara pada umumnya. _

_Mereka berkelakuan layaknya sepasang… kekasih._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku?_

_Sejak kapan?_

_Bodohnya aku yang tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, mengambil tindakan apapun. Dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja._

_Ini bukan salah Yifan maupun Luhan._

_Tapi AKU yang membiarkan mereka terus melakukannya._

_Mereka memang bukan saudara kandung. Ya. Aku membawa Luhan masuk untuk menjadi teman bagi Yifan. Tapi bukan teman seperti ini yang ku maksud!_

_Otakku semakin kacau, dan permintaan Luhan bagaikan sebuah pencerahan baru. Aku mengatakan YA, Yifan terlihat tak senang dan ia pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Luhan menyusul. Sebuah detakan keras mengenai jantungku, kakiku terasa sulit melangkah dan LAGI aku membiarkan mereka melakukannya._

**…**

Yifan membawa langkah kecil menuju kamar ibu. Mengetuk pintu perlahan dan sebuah suara menyambutnya. Yifan memutar kenop pintu dan masuk. Menemukan sosok ibunya yang tengah merapikan _file_ yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Oh hai, Yifan. Ada apa?"

Yifan mendekat. Berdiri di dekat ibu dengan canggung.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Bu."

"Baiklah. Katakan." Ibu berbalik dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Yifan.

"Mengenai keberangkatan Luhan ke Seoul… tidak bisakah ibu membatalkannya."

Kening ibu menyergit.

"Kenapa ibu harus melakukannya?"

Wufan menarik nafas berat. Sedikit ragu. "Karena… ini tidak adil untukku. Rasanya aku akan mati jika tak bertemu dengannya satu hari saja. Jika dia pergi, lalu bagaimana aku hidup? Luhan tak ingin mendengarku, mungkin akan berbeda jika ibu yang mengatakannya—"

"Apa maksudmu Yifan?"

Yifan tercekat. Menyadari sesuatu yang bodoh keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Luhan, Bu."

"Apa yang katakan Yifan?! Luhan adikmu, kau tau itu!"

Yifan menggeleng.

"Dia bukan adikku. Seharusnya Luhan adalah kekasihku. Kami saling mencintai dan—"

Yifan menghentikan suaranya ketika menemukan tatapan kosong ibu padanya.

"Luhan mengetahuinya? Luhan tau jika kalian bukanlah saudara kandung?"

Yifan duduk bersimpuh di depan ibu. Meraih tangan wanita itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia mendongak menatap ibu.

"Luhan berusia 10 tahun ketika itu dan mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan nenek. Dia datang padaku dan mengatakan apa yang ia dengar. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kami _berdekatan_untuk pertama kalinya dan—sampai sekarang pun."

Ibunya tak menjawab. Ia terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

"Selama… itu kah, Yifan—kalian membohongiku?"

"Bu…"

Air mata terpedam kini meluap dan jatuh mengenai wajah Yifan ketika ibu menunduk. Ia tak pernah melihat ibunya menangis dan kini Yifan melihatnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Bu."

"kumohon lakukan sesuatu. Aku tak bisa tanpanya—kumohon…"

**…**

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing pagi itu. Matahari telah naik dengan sempurna. Membuat sekeliling kamarnya menjadi terang dengan ribuan cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi kamar. Luhan sedikit merasa aneh.

Tumben sekali, Yifan tak menganggu tidurnya.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

Rumah terlihat sepi. Apakah ibu dan Yifan telah pergi?

_Wah. Tega sekali_. Pikir Luhan.

Ia membawa langkah menuju dapur, dan mendapati Yifan disana. Dengan _celemek_yang tergantung di lehernya dan tengah mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"Apa sedang kau lakukan?" Yifan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hai _princess._ Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mendekat. Mengamati yang Yifan kerjakan pagi ini. Luhan menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan dan duduk disana.

"Dimana ibu?

"Ibu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kau tau kan bagaimana macatnya jalanan di setiap akhir bulan."

Luhan mengangguk paham. "dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan"

"Aku sedang memasak." Jawab Yifan kalem.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Kau memasak? Apa kau bercanda?"

Yifan tertawa kecil. Ia berdalih mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan memasukkan kentang goreng lalu menuangkan isi dari dalam panci tadi. Tak lupa menaburkan sesuatu di atasnya. Yifan melepas _celemek_yang ia pakai lalu membawa mangkuk itu ke hadapan Luhan.

"Aku membuat _Poutine_ untuk sarapanmu pagi ini..." ia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut tepat di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan kembali berkerut, bingung.

Layaknya seorang juri memasak, Luhan meraih sendok dan mulai mencicipi makanan itu. Yifan seolah menunggu jawaban dari jurinya.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi _sauce_-nya sedikit asin. Kau memasukkan berapa banyak keju disini?"

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Menatap Luhan yang menikmati sarapannya pagi ini dengan sebuah senyum yang terpantri di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Yifan menggeleng. "aku membuatnya khusus untukmu."

Luhan tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Sebenarnya _Poutine_buatan Wufan tidak _seaneh _pemikirannya di awal, mengingat Yifan tak pernah memasak sebelumnya. Yang laki-laki jangkung itu tau hanya menghabiskannya saja. Dasar!

"Luhan…"

"Hmm"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sesaat. Menemukan wajah Yifan yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Luhan menghentikan kunyahan di dalam mulutnya. Pergerakannya melambat.

"Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali Yifan."

"Jawab saja. Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku pernah mencintaimu."

Yifan tersenyum.

"Apa sekarang masih sama? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Yifan…"

Luhan kehilangan selera makannya terhadap _Poutine_. Ia meletakkan sendok dan sama menatap Yifan kini.

"Kita sudah setuju untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Jangan memulai lagi."

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk leher laki-laki itu dari belakang. Luhan dapat mendengar deru nafas Yifan yang teratur di telinganya. Mata laki-aki tampan itu terpejam dan menciumi lehernya.

"Yifan…"

"Luhan, aku sudah mencoba. Dan aku tak bisa… berhenti untuk mencintaimu."

"Kau bisa, hanya saja kau tak ingin."

Yifan tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Aku tak ingin melakukannya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Yifan hentikan—"

Luhan melepas pelukan Yifan pada lehernya. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula Yifan membuat ia terduduk kembali di kursi. Yifan merunduk di hadapan laki-laki manis itu. Mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang. Ia menarik dagu Luhan dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Luhan menarik wajahnya dan tautan itu terlepas.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Senyum Yifan terkembang. Mata Luhan masih menatapnya seperti dulu. Bukankah Luhan pun masih mencintainya?

Jika Ya, untuk apa mereka saling bersusah payah mengakhiri sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin mereka lakukan?

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, _Princess._ Kau masih mencintaiku, _isn't it_?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia terpaku pada tempatnya. Mata Yifan seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tak bergerak sama sekali. Yifan masih tersenyum.

Jemari Yifan bergerak membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Mengusap pipinya dengan sayang. Hingga kedua belah bibir itu kembali bertemu. Bibir Yifan bergerak perlahan dan membelai bibir Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. Yifan seolah menuntunnya untuk menutup matanya, dan Luhan melakukannya.

Pergolakan antara _idealis_dan _realistis_pada diri Luhan terjadi. Si _idealis_menyuruhnya untuk tetap bertahan dan menerima semua sentuhan yang Yifan tujukan untuknya. Sedang si _realistis _menyuruh ia untuk segera berhenti dan kembali berpegang teguh pada kenyataan. Kepala Luhan terasa berdenyut dan ia tak ingin mengingat apapun lagi. Bibirnya ikut bergerak menyambut sapuan bibir Yifan di atas bibirnya. membuka mulut kecil dan daging tak bertulang itu bertemu dalam mulut Luhan. mereka menikmatinya. Sangat.

Luhan pun tak dapat mencegah ketika satu tangan Yifan menyusup ke dalam piyama yang ia kenakan. Mengusap kulit perutnya dan Luhan bergetar pelan ketika sensasi itu kembali datang. Luhan menggeram pelan dan keningnya menyergitnya resah.

Yifan menghentikan pergulatan itu. menatap Luhan dan menyeka tetasan air pada sudut bibir itu. Mata Luhan terbuka. Menyambut tatapan Yifan yang masih sama, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

Yifan melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh itu dan mengendongnya. Luhan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yifan, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan pundak Yifan yang lebar. Dan Yifan membawa tubuh itu pergi dari sana. kembali mengulang sesuatu yang sangat mereka rindukan terlebih Yifan.

**…**

"Yifan dimana, Bu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Di kamarnya."

Luhan mendengus. Dia lagi sibuk-sibuknya mengepak barang untuk keberangkatannya besok, Yifan malah bersantai-santai di kamarnya.

_Benar-benar laki-laki itu_. pikirnya.

"Sampai disana pastikan kau langsung menghubungi ibu."

"Tentu, Bu."

"Perhatikan pola makanmu, ibu tak ingin kau sampai sakit di Negara orang." Luhan menatap ibunya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya. Mendekati ibunya dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Bu." Ujarnya.

Ibunya tersenyum dan menggelus rambut Luhan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah merawat dan menyayangiku selama ini."

"Kau anak ibu. Mengapa berkata seperti itu, hm?"

"Ya. Dan…terima kasih. _I love you…_"

"_Love you too…"_

_"Mom.."_

_"Yes, Deer."_

_"What should I do for you? Something can make you feel proud of me?"_

Ibu kembali tersenyum. _"Nothing. Just be happy, and that enough for me."_

**…**

Luhan telah berada di dalam pesawat dan duduk di tempatnya dengan nyaman. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi lalu _say goodbye to Canada._ Dan _say hello to South Korea._ Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Ia memiliki banyak harapan sebenarnya.

Semoga Yifan tetap menyayanginya setelah ini.

Semoga Yifan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik di banding dirinya.

Semoga Yifan menyayangi kekasih barunya lebih seperti Yufan menyayanginya.

Ah~ ibunya juga.

Semoga ibunya selalu bahagia.

Semoga ibunya tetap menjadi wanita tercantik sepanjang masa.

Luhan terkekeh sendiri.

Semua harapannya memang aneh. Wanita berdarah asli _America_yang berstatus sebagai ibu angkatnya memang yang terbaik dan tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Ia pantas untuk bahagia.

Seseorang mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Orang yang akan menjadi teman duduk Luhan dalam perjalanan ke Korea. Luhan tak terlalu peduli. Ia menyibak tirai jendela di samping dan memandang hiruk piruk bandara.

_Ah~ sambil mendengar musik mungkin lebih baik_. Gumamnya.

Luhan membuka tasnya dan tak sengaja melirik lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Hanya beberapa saat dan Luhan kembali membuka isi tasnya. Wajahnya berpaling dengan cepat, membuka matanya selebar mungkin.

"Yifan?!"

Lelaki itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Hai_… Princess."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku tengah duduk." Jawab Yifan santai.

"Kau mengikutiku, ya?" mata Luhan mendelik imut.

Yifan kembali tersenyum melihatnya. Ia menarik wajah Luhan untuk bersandar pada dadanya.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tak bisa tanpamu. Kau menolak untuk tetap tinggal, maka aku memutuskan ikut tinggal di Seoul… bersamamu"

"Apa?"

Luhan menarik wajahnya cepat. Menatap Wufan tak percaya.

"_You're so fucking crazy_Wu Yi Fan!" teriaknya.

"Sstt… jangan berteriak. Kau menganngu penumpang yang lain."

Yifan kembali menarik Luhan untuk lebih dekat padanya. Membuat laki-laki itu berpindah tempat dan kini duduk di atas pangkuannya. Luhan memberontak tapi ketika kedua lengan Yifan melingkar pada punggung laki-laki itu, ia berhenti bergerak. Terdiam kaku dan merasakan pelukan hangat Yifan.

"_Let's start at beginning. Let's do anything what we wanna do…_" Bisik Yifan. Ia menciumi kepala Luhan lama. _"I so Love you, Princess. Forever and whatever. And you should too."_


End file.
